1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidet housing which is manufactured in sections from plastic and is thereby an improvement over the prior art bidets which have metal components in their construction. As the housing is made from plastic the same lends itself to be readily assembled and installed as well as being economical in cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of bidets is common in many countries, but is less well known in the United States. This may be attributable to several factors such as a general unfamiliarity with the apparatus, the additional cost associated with the same, space constraints for incorporation of the same into a toilet system or, merely, lack of habit for such personal hygiene.
Typically, bidets are incorporated into the water supply lines of a toilet system and are positioned adjacent to the toilet seat whereby the flow, temperature and pressure of the water can be regulated for discharge from nozzles mounted on the front and rear of the toilet seat.
A prior art search of the United States Patent Office bidet classes uncovered U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,060, 4,967,423, 5,647,069 and 5,884,345 which typify recent developments in this area. The present bidet is a vast improvement over any bidets known to the inventor both in the method of manufacturing and the assembly of the various parts. As the parts are fabricated from inter-fitted, durable, plastic, the manufacturing costs per unit are greatly reduced, and the assembled product is both easily maintained and aesthetically pleasing.